This project is to develop a national center to collaborate and facilitate the work of this country's 40 temporal bone laboratories and temporal bone banks. Such a center can act as the focus to recruit new pledgees, store, update and distribute the medical and audiologic records of those individuals suffering hearing loss who pledge their temporal bones for research, develop a team to maintain a 24 hour service to help in the collection of the temporal bones of decreased pledgees, carry out an educational program to enlist the cooperation of the undertakers and pathologists of this country in the collection of temporal bones. It will see that unassigned temporal bones are properly distributed among the temporal bone laboratories and temporal bone banks. It will oversee the transfer of pertinent tracer sections to the national repository for temporal bone pathology in the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, and will develop a roster of laboratories having sections of temporal bone pathology available for distribution to teaching programs unable to process such material. The center will conduct workshops, staffed by representatives of the laboratories, to interchange ideas concerning the preparation of pathological material, and help develop basic standards for such procedures. It will develop technical brochures with the aid of the laboratory technicians. It will yearly obtain from the laboratories and temporal bone banks information on the collection and processing of temporal bones. It will develop a roster of the pathological material available in the collections of the country's various temporal bone laboratories. Such a center will be under the guidance of an advisory committee composed of representatives from The Deafness Research Foundation, the Otolaryngic Pathology Committee of the American Academy of Ophthalmology and Otolaryngology, the temporal bone banks, the Armed Forces Institute of Pathology, and other interested professional groups. The center will act as the coordinator of the national studies of temporal bone pathology and act as the information center for the nation's program for otopathology.